Happy Birthday
by Fireyangel
Summary: This is a story I made dedicated to me because it's my B-day. Well Syaoran asks Sakura to mary him.


Happy Bithday Sakura

Happy Bithday Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura CLAMP does though.  
Author: Fireyangel  
E-mail: [][1]fireyangel@clowmistress.com  
Screen Name: Fireygirlangel  
A/N: Okay I'm writing this story dedicating to Me. Fireyangel 'cause my birthday. I'm officialy 12 May 4, 20001. Isn't that great. Well I better change this ice pack. My friends gave me hard Birthday punches ever since May 1, 2001 even thought it isn't my Birthday yet. (Cries) it really does hurt. Plus it's burning hot in New York. Please Read and Review.

Syaoran looked at the date on his calander. It was March 31. He remembered it was going to be Sakura's 16th bithday the next day. He wished so badly that he could go to Sakura and tell her Happy Birthday but he couldn't. She was all the way in Japan while he was all the way in Hong Kong. He bagged his mom everyday if he could go back to Japan, but unfortunately she kept saying no that his place was in Hong Kong not in Japan to fall in love. She kept saying that if he would like to fall in love and get married it should be with Meiling his fixed engaged feance. He never wanted any of this all he wanted was to go to Japan and keep his promice to his true love. Sakura Kinomoto. The Cardmistress. He loved her and only her. He didn't love Meiling as much as he loved Sakura. He loved Meiling as a friend not a lover and definitaly not a wife. He began to cry about all of this. This was a total shock to Syaoran himself because this was the firest time he had ever cried before. He was always taught that warriors don't cry and that if they did that shows sign of weakness.

His mother went inside the room her son was crying in. She started to feel sorry for him. She knew that he wanted to go see his Cherry Blossom and stay by her forever. But she also new that the Li Clan needs him to be the Head Clow when he becomes old enough. She was mostly surprised that he was crying. she has never ever seen her son cry in her life. She also knew that her son never cries for anything even as a baby he never seemed to cry. He always seemed brave and fearless. He now looked like a pathetic loser. She coulden't bare to see her son so upset that she left. She knew that running away shows that she is also a loser.

She walked to the other room to read her mail. She looked through the pile of bills until she came across a light green envolope. She saw it was for Syaoran that made it harder for her to risist. Syaoran never got mail. She read thru the letter it said...

^^^^^^^^^  
Your invited to a SWEET SIXTEEN  
For: Sakura Kinomoto  
Date: April 1-7  
Time:12noon April 1st  
Place: Sakura's House

P.S. Li please come to the party Sakura has been so upset ever since you left. It would really be nice if you came. -Tomoyo  
^^^^^^^^^

She became more upset. She knew that Syaoran wants to go there. Her heart became more broken by the small note Tomoyo wrote. She then relized that she couldn't stop destiny from her son. His destiny to be with Saukura, to be with her, and to protect her. She relized this before but never actually let it win her over until now.

One of her daughters came in and saw her mother tearing. She went to see what was wrong. "Mother what are you doing you?"

"I can't hold destiny from little wolf."

"What do you mean?"

"I now understand that I should let Syaoran go back to his cherry blossom."

"But why?"

"Syaoran is destined to be with the Cardmistress. I now get that Li is not just a ansestor of Clow Reed but is the Cardmaster. He and Sakura are the Master/Mistress of the cards and all the magic known in this planet. It was stupid of me to think that he should be with Meiling. Destiny has put me in to pain to know the truth."

"So does that mean that Syaoran and Sakura have to both be head of the Li Clan?" 

"I never thought of that. I guess your right daughter. I must hurry and disghust this with the elders."

She raced quickly to the elders hange out. She said to them in between breathes, "El..el..elders I..I..I finally figured out something about Syaoran." 

"What is it with it you now please stand up stright and talk."

She straghtined up and told them, "With the help of one of my daughters I figured that Syaoran has to be with The Cardmistress. I propose that Syaoran marries Sakura and both become head Li."

"Unbearable she is not Li blood."

"Why does that matter?"

"Because... well I don't as long as we have the same blood we can be safe."

"Well it seems like you don't have a reason at all if you only say because. Now if you could see they are destined to be with each other. No complaints could be made by that. Now please agree and I won't take no for an answer."

"We agree with your wish. If the Cardmistress would like that she and Syaoran are alowed to be weded."

"Thank you for seeing my point." After that she left the room. She seemed to be happy. It seemed like that she hasn't been this happy for a long while.

Syaoran was walking by. His mother stoped him and asked him, "Syaoran would you like to go back to your Cherry Blossom?"

Syaoran sudenly brightened up, "Do you mean I could go to Sakura?"

"Yes."

"Thank you so much Mother."

"But only if you do my one wish there."

"I thought so." he said with a sigh.

"Don't worry all you have to do is ask the Mistress for her hand in marrige." she said with a smile.

"You really mean it I could marry Sakura?"

"Yes."

"Thanks Mom I love you so much." Her heart opened with joy to what he said those words.

"Well I guess you better start packing. Your plane leaves in 3 hours if you want to make it to her party. And you have to pack for atleast 2 weeks." After she said that she handed the invitation to her son.

Her son soon raced to his room not whatching where he is going. Doing that he knocked over 2 tables and 2 of his sisters.

_____________________________________________  
At the airport in Japan  
_____________________________________________

Syaoran was looking for Tomoyo who was picking him up. He kept on looking for that long purpled haired girl who loved to tape him and Sakura. He looked and looked until a girl tapped him on the back.

"Hello I'm glad you could make it." the girl told him.

"Thank you do you know where a girl named Tomoyo is?" Syaoran asked.

"You mean you don't recognize me." Syaoran looked at her again. She had purple hair with black strikes, her hair was in a ponytail but the ponytail reached till her lower back, she had round glasses and was up to Syaoran's chest, she had a big smile on, and she was carrying a video bag. The bag forced him to prove that she was Tomoyo.

"Ofcorse I recognize you."

"Good, Come on my limo is still waiting for us outside. Your plane was delayed an hour."

"Alright." 

_____________________________________________  
Sakura's House for Sakura's Party  
_____________________________________________  
When they entered the noisy house Syaoran didn't recognized anybody except Sakura. He walked over to her to say hello. 

"Hello Mistress." Syaoran greeted.

The girl turned around to see who it was. "Syaoran?"

"I told you I'd be back. I also came from the elders to ask you a question."

"Oh my goodness your back. I knew you'd be back no matter how much they said you wouldn't. Oh Syaoran I need to tell you something. Let me go first."

"Go ahead sweet cherry."

"Reamember when you left to go home 5 years ago. You told me you loved me?"

"Yes"

"Well I've been wanting to tell you that I love you too. Oh did you meet Tomoyo's husband yet?"

"Tomoyo is married?"

"Yeah for 3 years now."

"Who idi she get married to?"

"Who do you think?"

"Eriol?"

"Bingo." Sakura than gave him a peck on his cheack. The couple talked some more until night time when they had to go to sleep.

_____________________________________________  
Hallway  
_____________________________________________

Tomoyo ran up to Sakura, "Hey Sakura just the slight question!"

"Yeah what is it?" Sakura asked.

"Where is Li going to sleep?"

"Oh my goodness I totally forgot about that."

"WHat about your room?"

"..."

"Then that's agreed Li's sleeping in your room." Tomoyo ranout to her and Eriol's room.

_____________________________________________  
Night in Sakura's room  
_____________________________________________

(A/N: I don't feel like writing what happened. Because all they do is make out. Nothing new. Gomen)

_____________________________________________  
Last day Before Syaoran leaves.  
_____________________________________________

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes Syaoran." Sakura replied.

"Remember when I came here I told you I have to ask a question for the elders?"

"Yes"

"Well the question was," Li went down on one knee and took a black velvet box out of his, "Sakura will you marry me?"

"..."

"Will you?"

"Ofcorse" She answered giving him a hug.

_____________________________________________  
5 years later  
_____________________________________________

"Congradulations. It's a girl." A doctor said to newly parents.

"Sakura what should we name our little girl?" a young man said to his wife.

"What do you think Syaoran?" Sakura asked Syaoran.

They both looked at each other and said, "Windy"

"Sakura I forgot to tell you this 5 years ago."

"Really what is it?"

"Happy Birthday."

__________________________________________________________________________________________  
So what do you think? Happy Birthday to Me. Please R/R

   [1]: mailto:fireyangel@clowmistress.com



End file.
